Badass Dad
by Light of Moon
Summary: "Sin duda, ser agente del gobierno había sido toda una aventura, pero ser esposo y ser padre, era lo más entretenido y también lo mejor que me había sucedido en la vida. " SPIN OFF de "Vivir por ella", escrito desde la perspectiva de Leon S. Kennedy. ¡DISFRUTEN!


**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, LA TRAMA E IDEAS ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE MI AUTORÍA. ESTA HISTORIA ES ESCRITA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 _"She was a fast machine_  
 _She kept her motor clean_  
 _She was the best damn woman I had ever seen_  
 _She had the sightless eyes_  
 _Telling me no lies_  
 _Knockin' me out with those American thighs_  
 _Taking more than her share_  
 _Had me fighting for air_  
 _She told me to come but I was already there..."_

 _-You shook me all night long, AC DC._

* * *

 **SPIN OFF: BADASS DAD**

* * *

BADASS DAD.

Llegué temprano a la casa debido a que hoy no había tenido mucho trabajo. En cuanto abrí la puerta encontré el acogedor escenario de mi hogar; el primero que salió a recibirme fue Simba, nuestro fiel y gordo Golden Retriever, que en cuanto escuchó el motor del auto, salió corriendo a mi encuentro lanzándose encima como cuando era un cachorro. Lo que nadie le había dicho a Simba, es que ya era un perro adulto con la suficiente fuerza y velocidad para derribarme si seguía lanzándose sobre mí.

Después de darle una galleta a nuestra mascota para que me librara de su agarre, miré a mi esposa deambular por la cocina sacando una cacerola del horno que olía bastante bien. Mientras tanto mi hijo acomodaba los platos y los cubiertos en la mesa, ayudándole a su madre a poner los utensilios para la cena.

Lo primero que hice, fue saludar a Claire con un beso en los labios para después ayudarle a colocar las cacerolas con comida y ensaladas, para enseguida encontrarme con mi hijo mayor.

— Hola. —Saludé informalmente a Liam, que me respondió con la misma jovialidad de siempre.

— ¡Qué hay, papá!

Liam y yo continuamos acomodando la mesa, cuando noté que sólo había servicio para tres personas.

— ¿Sólo seremos tres esta noche? —Le pregunté a mi primogénito.

—Sí, pá. —Respondió distraídamente mi hijo a la vez que colocaba una jarra de agua fresca en la mesa.

— ¿Y tu hermana?

—Salió con sus amigas.

—Fue a la fiesta de Miley. La madre de Karen pasará por ella y por Cinthya. Cleo estará en casa a las doce. —Anunció Claire ocupando su lugar en la mesa.

Me quedé en silencio al escuchar la explicación de mi esposa, mientras comenzaba a comer mi trozo de lasaña que acababa de servirme, y mi amada mujercita me dio una porción generosa de verduras que yo había omitido agregar a mi plato. Había olvidado que la dichosa fiestecita de la amiga de mi hija era hoy.

— ¿Y tú no vas salir? —Le pregunté esperanzado a mi hijo, pensando que quizás se encontraría en esa dichosa fiesta con su hermana.

—No, me quedaré a estudiar esta noche. Mi examen parcial es en una semana y prefiero prepararme lo más que pueda.

Suspiré hondo y continúe con mi cena. Cuando era soltero, mi mayor preocupación era mantener al mundo a salvo pero ahora, mi prioridad era mantener a mi mundo a salvo; formado por mi esposa Claire y mis dos hijos; Liam y Cleo, que eran dos polos opuestos. Contrario a todo pronóstico conforme a la expectativa que se tiene de los varones jóvenes, mi hijo mayor jamás se metía en problemas; era el mejor de su clase, llegaba a casa temprano y sólo tenía un par de amigos con los que de vez en cuando salía, siendo su mayor meta el convertirse en ingeniero aeroespacial. Para tener diecinueve años, el chico era un genio; amaba las matemáticas y se le daban bien las ciencias exactas, tanto, que terminaría la Universidad este año a pesar de su juventud. Aunque Liam era mi vivo retrato salvo por el cabello castaño que había heredado del padre de Claire y su tío Chris, era totalmente opuesto a mí, que por un milagro —y amenazas de mi madre,— había pasado las asignaturas de química, física y cálculo durante mi estancia en el bachillerato.

En cambio, Cleo… Cleo era mi princesa, una princesa jodidamente rebelde y testaruda. Tenía dieciséis años recién cumplidos y asistía a Preparatoria. Estaba en esa triste etapa en que las niñas quieren dejar de ser pequeñas y se entusiasman por la idea de crecer; como si pagar deudas y trabajar todos los días fuera lo más emocionante del mundo.

—Tranquilo, amor. La niña estará bien. —Dijo mi esposa tomando mi mano al notar mi postura tensa.

No dudaba que la madre de una de las amigas de mi hija pasaría puntualmente por ellas a esa fiesta y Cleo estaría en casa a la hora pactada, pero, lo que me preocupaba, era la interacción que tenía con las demás personas, especialmente con un tal Ian Johnson. El tal Ian, era un mocoso del mismo grado que mi princesa, pero estaban en grupos diferentes y era mayor que ella. Llevaba algunas semanas saliendo con mi niña al cine y a jugar bolos, pero el tipo no terminaba de agradarme. Se veía a leguas que el individuo era un fantoche y que se sentía la estrella juvenil de televisión del momento. Por palabras de Cleo, sabía que el chico era el prodigio del equipo de fútbol de la escuela y por ende, todas las alumnas del colegio morían por salir con él. Así las cosas, pudiendo cortejar a cualquiera de las jóvenes de la escuela, se le ocurrió coquetear con mi hija. Claire trataba de tranquilizarme diciéndome que quizás eran mis celos de padre preocupado, pero yo sabía que había algo más; temía que mi hija fuera lastimada por un gañán de quinta. Si ese idiota le rompía el corazón a mi princesa, yo me encargaría de romperle las piernas.

Cuando terminamos la cena, Liam y yo recogimos la mesa para que la pelirroja pudiera descansar después de haber cocinado. Era un trato justo: quién se encargara de preparar los alimentos podía descansar después de la comida, y los demás integrantes de la familia nos haríamos cargo de la limpieza posterior a ello. Al finalizar de colocar el último plato en su lugar, Liam se retiró de regreso al estudio para continuar preparándose para su examen y mi esposa estaba en la sala con un tazón lleno de palomitas.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? —Le pregunté a mi cónyuge que estaba sentada con los pies arriba del sillón.

—"El Resplandor". ¿Tú gustas?

Me senté feliz a su lado y ella se acurrucó al lado mío, permitiéndome abrazarla por la cintura.

A pesar de que Claire ya no era una jovencita y ambos éramos adultos entrados en edad madura, mi amada pelirroja no dejaba de ser una mujer hermosa; su cuerpo seguía siendo esbelto aunque ya no tan curvilíneo como en sus mejores años, la melena roja ya se había convertido en una cascada de un color más castaño y en su cara las facciones de niña habían dado lugar a los rasgos de una mujer madura, con unas leves arrugas en los párpados y líneas de expresión más definidas, pero a pesar de ello, no dejaba de ser la mujer más perfecta que haya visto antes.

Por mi parte, también la edad me había pasado factura; aunque continuaba haciendo mis arduas rutinas de ejercicio, mi espalda ya no era tan fuerte como antes y mis rodillas empezaban a joderme de vez en cuando. Al igual que Claire las leves arrugas faciales empezaban a contornear mi rostro y las canas habían hecho estragos en mi cabello rubio. Ya no éramos los mismos de antes, pero habíamos sabido aprovechar bien el tiempo.

No estaba prestando atención a la película homónima de la obra de Stephen King y empecé a juguetear con el cabello de mi mujer.

—Leon… —Dijo ella en tono de reproche.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestioné con inocencia.

—Quédate quieto. —Indicó sabiendo perfectamente de antemano mis intenciones.

— ¿Pero qué hice?

—Tengo veinte años casada contigo, y te conozco perfectamente.

—Oh vamos, Claire. —Insistí dándole un beso en el cuello.

—Cielo, Liam está arriba y Cleo está por llegar a casa. —Argumentó oponiendo resistencia a mis caricias.

—Cariño, Liam ya es un adulto y aún falta un buen rato para que la niña llegue. —Insistí mirando mi reloj.

Mi compañera de vida comenzó a reírse cuando sintió mi barbilla rozando la piel de su cuello. Era increíble cómo a pesar de los años, Claire Redfield no dejaba de hacerme hervir la sangre. Después de veinte años, no aprendía a controlar mi líbido cuando estaba cerca de mi esposa. Lejos de que la edad le cayera mal, ella era como los buenos vinos; con el tiempo mejoraba y se veía más bella y atractiva.

Ignorando sus protestas, iba a comenzar mi faena en el sillón cuando escuchamos ladrar a Simba en la entrada, señal de que alguien conocido había llegado a casa. Inmediatamente ambos recobramos la compostura.

Instantes después vi entrar a mi hija menor hecha una furia, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, sólo dejando ver la melena rubia que le cubría todo el rostro.

Miré nuevamente mi reloj y noté que apenas eran las diez. Definitivamente, algo había salido mal.

Claire se adelantó a seguir las escaleras para averiguar lo que le había sucedido a Cleo, y yo iría tras de ella para espiar la conversación madre e hija, e inmediatamente después mi princesa me llamara para contarme la versión censurada de los hechos. Siempre había sido respetuoso de la privacidad de mis hijos, pero en estas ocasiones, había que romper esa regla ya que mi esposa era quien recibía todos los detalles y yo me encargaba de buscar algún consejo. Mi esposa caminó detrás la adolescente que se tumbó boca abajo en su cama mientras su madre se sentaba a su lado para consolarla y dejaba la puerta entreabierta por si necesitaba ayuda.

— ¡Me mintió, mamá! —Chilló la rubia a la vez que estrujaba uno de sus muñecos de peluche con las manos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, hija? —Preguntó la señora Kennedy, consternada.

—Ian, mamá. Eso fue lo que pasó. Dijo que estaría conmigo en la fiesta y cuando llegué allí junto con Cynthia y Karen, lo vi besándose con Megan, la porrista de quinto semestre. ¡Con Megan, mamá! ¡La chica más presumida y odiosa de la escuela!

Lo sabía. Sabía que el tal Ian era un imbécil.

—Me vio allí con las chicas y me ignoró totalmente, para irse con ella al Bar de "J". ¡Ni siquiera notó mi vestido o mi peinado! —Explicó llorando enfurecida mi hija menor. —No aguanté ni un minuto más allí y le pedí a Maritza que me trajera de regreso a casa. ¡No quiero volver a verlo nunca!

— Oh, cielo. No llores, cariño. No vale la pena. —Dijo Claire intentando consolarla acariciándole el cabello a Cleo, mientras me miraba con expresión inescrutable a través de la puerta entreabierta.

Sin hacer ruido, me retiré con cuidado al piso de abajo.

Una vez en la planta baja, me encontré en el pasillo con Liam, que sostenía una botella de limonada en las manos.

— ¿A dónde vas, papá? —Preguntó mi primogénito al verme salir hacia la cochera.

—Iré a darle un paseo a Simba.

— ¿En el auto?

—Simba también merece un paseo con aire acondicionado y cinturón de seguridad.

Salí de la casa y fui a encender mi Mustang mientras llamaba al perro con un silbido. Al escuchame, el Golden Retriever llegó rápidamente a mi lado y le hice una seña para que subiera al coche. No era la primera vez que subía a nuestra mascota con nombre de protagonista de "El Rey León", a mi vehículo, así que sabía bien que Simba sabría comportarse.

Pulsé un botón para abrir el zaguán automático y salí de la residencia con dirección al centro de la ciudad.

Contrario a mi costumbre, hoy no llevaba música encendida mientras conducía. Hoy estaba cabreado, sumamente cabreado. No me había equivocado en mis suposiciones sobre el tal Ian Johnson y efectivamente el muchachito era todo un patán. Cleo, mi pobre Cleo. Había planeado con tanto tiempo de anticipación esta velada. Ella y su madre habían pasado toda la tarde en el centro comercial escogiendo el vestido perfecto, los zapatos adecuados y los accesorios a juego, mientras Liam y yo nos aburríamos como ostras mirando el reloj cada quince minutos. Siempre que mi hija salía con ese chiquillo observaba lo mucho que se esforzaba por verse linda, asegurándose que su rubia cabellera estuviera bien cepillada, coloreando sus labios rosas y mirándose al espejo para que no hubiera ningún error en su imagen. ¡Como si lo tuviera! Mi niña era simplemente preciosa, era idéntica a Claire en la época que la conocí en Raccoon City, salvo por el cabello rubio que había heredado de mi. Y ahora, todas sus ilusiones se veían quebradas a causa de un imbécil que no sabe valorar los mejores detalles de una persona que son el tiempo y la dedicación. En la vida todos tienen el derecho a rechazar cualquier cosa; regalos, ofertas e incluso oportunidades, pero lo que uno nunca debe despreciar, es el tiempo que otra persona te dedica, pues es lo único que no se puede recuperar. Y hacer perder el tiempo así a alguien que te tiene en alta estima, es simplemente una cabronada.

Vi a lo lejos el letrero en luces de neon del Bar de "J", conocido por la variedad de cervezas y su famoso buffet de alitas. Estacioné el Mustang en el estacionamiento frente a la puerta del lugar y le coloqué la correa a Simba para llevarlo conmigo.

—No se permiten mascotas. —Dijo un hombretón impidiéndome el paso cuando vio a mi lado al canino color miel.

— ¿Ah, no? Creí que este lugar era Pet Friendly. —Comenté mientras sacaba un billete de cien dólares y se lo entregaba por lo bajo al sujeto.

El sujeto tomó el pequeño soborno y lo colocó rápidamente en su bolsillo.

—Está bien, pero tendrá que sentarse en la mesa más apartada y usted se hace responsable de todos los daños que su perro pueda causar. —Advirtió mostrándome en qué mesa había de acomodarme.

—Descuida. Mi perro es más educado que algunos clientes que visitan este bar.

Me senté en la mesa indicada y pedí una cerveza alemana, mientras Simba se sentaba a mi lado y yo buscaba entre la gente a ese chiquillo. Finalmente, lo encontré sentado en uno de los sitios contiguos, el más ruidoso del bar.

Le di un sorbo a mi cerveza y lo observé con cuidado, como una fiera que estudia primero a su presa. Vi que estaba rodeado de otros mocosos que como él ya estaban ebrios con unas pocas cervezas. Aparte de canalla, el estúpido no sabía lidiar con el alcohol. Al mirar más detenidamente, vi que en su círculo social la mayoría eran varones de aproximadamente dieciocho o diecinueve años de edad, a excepción de una jovencita que me imagino, era la manzana de la discordia entre mi hija y ese individuo. No tenía duda, el tal Ian no sabía cómo tratar a una dama.

No iba a protagonizar una escenita aquí, así que iba a esperar a que saliera para hablar de hombre a hombre con ese muchachito. Sólo era cuestión de paciencia, no tardaría mucho porque al juzgar, Ian no sabía controlar el alcohol así que no le quedaba mucha batería a él y a sus compinches.

Me estaba terminando mi cerveza cuando vi a Ian retirarse de la mesa de manera ruidosa, así que debía darme prisa. Dejé un billete sobre la mesa y lleve a Simba conmigo a la salida. Me adelanté a recargarme sobre el cofre de mi carro para esperar allí a ese chiquillo. Para mi buena suerte, se había estacionado a sólo un par de coches de distancia.

Sus amigos se iban en autos diferentes y él le abría la puerta a la señorita que lo acompañaba cuando me acerqué silenciosamente para saludarlo amigablemente.

—Buenas noches.

En medio de su embriaguez, el chico se detuvo antes de entrar a su auto.

— ¿Señor Kennedy?

La joven que lo esperaba en el auto se quedó mirando la escena mientras Ian le hacía una seña de que volvería en unos momentos. El chiquillo entendió que quería hablar con él.

El joven Johnson me siguió y yo lo conduje al sitio donde se encontraba mi coche, a una distancia prudente donde su acompañante no pudiera ver nada.

—Señor Kennedy, ¿qué hace aquí? —Cuestionó el joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

—Me gusta venir de vez en cuando a tomar una cerveza.

—Oh, cierto… Amm… Aquí la cerveza es buena. —Respondió entre titubeos el muchacho evidentemente nervioso. — ¡Vaya! Veo que trajo a Simba con usted. ¡Lindo perrito!

En cuanto acercó su mano para acariciar a la mascota de la familia, el perro comenzó a ladrar y a enseñarle los dientes, en una actitud a la defensiva.

— ¿Dónde está mi hija, Cleo? —Le pregunté sin rodeos.

—Cleo… Uhh… Vaya no lo sé, quizás siga en la fiesta de Miley. —Contestó tenso.

—Quizás…—Repliqué en un murmullo y continué. —No amigo, ella no está allí. Ella está en casa, llorando con su madre porque un chico que casualmente lleva semanas saliendo con ella, ilusionándola, llevándola a casa después de la escuela, haciéndole creer que es especial para él, resultó que al final todo era un teatro, y él decide largarse con otra chica para seguir jugando al patán con los sentimientos de niñas ingenuas. —Dije apretando los dientes.

Al oír mis reclamos el más joven provocado tal vez por los efectos secundarios del alcohol, comenzó a enfadarse, irguiéndose sobre toda su estatura, siendo casi del mismo tamaño que yo.

—Escuche, señor Kennedy, yo no soy ningún patán, y en ningún momento engañé a su hija. Yo no tengo la culpa de que Cleo se haya enamorado de mí cuando yo solamente la veía como una amiga. —Se defendió el mocoso tratando de excusarse.

—Bien, está bien. Cleo se equivocó contigo, pero me alegro que se diera cuenta a tiempo de la clase de persona de la que se libró. Pero a partir de ahora, te prohibo acercarte a mi hija. ¿Está claro? —Advertí con voz tranquila, dispuesto a dejar ese asunto por la paz.

El chico levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Ok, usted gana. No volveré a acercarme a ella. No pretendo seguir discutiendo con un anciano por una tontería.

Iba a darme la vuelta para subir a mi Mustang cuando me frené en seco al escuchar las sandeces de ese jovencillo.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchó, no voy a ponerme a pelear con un pobre anciano por culpa de su insignificante hija.

Ese engreído había llegado demasiado lejos. Notablemente, Ian ignoraba cuál era la ocupación del padre de la chica que pretendía lo cual denotaba su falta de interés y sobre todo de precaución en sus andadas de picaflor. No sólo había retado a la suerte al haberme llamado anciano cuando probablemente estaba en mejor forma que él, sino que había insultado a mi hija en mi presencia y eso era algo que no le iba a permitir ni a él ni a nadie.

Sonreí de medio lado y antes de que ese imbécil pudiera reaccionar, ya le había estrellado mi puño en la nariz, derribándolo de un sólo golpe en el suelo.

El muy estúpido empezó a quejarse y se llevó una mano al rostro para intentar detener el sangrado de su nariz que escurría a borbotones a la vez que me miraba con cara de susto.

—Nunca subestimes a un padre que defiende a su hija. No vaya a ser que un "anciano" sea capaz de ponerte la paliza de tu vida. ¿Entendido? —Amenacé mientras subía a Simba de regreso al coche.

Aún en el suelo el chiquillo asintió sin decir palabra y yo entré en el auto para volver de regreso a casa.

Una vez allí, subí directamente a la habitación de mi hija, que ya se había puesto la pijama para irse a dormir. La puerta estaba abierta, pero aún así, sentí la necesidad de tocar.

—Adelante.

— ¿Cómo estás, hija?

Mi pequeña me miró con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. En cuanto me vio se acercó para echarse a mis brazos y rompió en llanto otra vez. La abracé como cuando era pequeña y ella comenzó a hablar entre sollozos.

—Papi, Ian es un tonto.

—Lo sé, cariño. Él no te merece.

—Me siento tan mal.

—Linda, tú no hiciste nada mal. —La consolé sacándole las lágrimas con el pañuelo de mi bolsillo. —No puedes esperar de la gente te dé lo mismo que tú les ofreces porque no todos tienen el mismo corazón que tú. Hiciste las cosas bien, pequeña.

Cleo se calmó y dejó de sollozar un poco.

—Estoy seguro que Ian ya está arrepentido de lo que te hizo.

— ¿De verdad lo crees, papá?

—Sí, cariño. Estoy seguro. —Afirmé sabiendo que ese sujeto recordaría que no debía jugar con las mujeres cada que viera su nariz en el espejo.

Después de consolar un rato más a mi pequeña, la arropé en su cama y apagué la luz para que descansara y yo fui a hacer lo propio a la habitación que compartía con Claire.

— ¿Dónde estabas, amor? —Me preguntó soñolienta la menor de los hermanos Redfield, cuando me metí en la cama después de haberme puesto la pijama y lavado los dientes.

—Fui a darle un paseo a Simba.

—Liam me dijo que saliste en el auto.

—Bueno, Simba también merece viajar en coche con aire acondicionado. —Sostuve dándole a mi esposa la misma versión que a mi hijo mayor.

—Fingiré que te creo. —Mencionó mi mujer acurrucándose en mi pecho. —Buenas noches, sweetheart.

—Buenas noches, amor. —Finalice abrazando a mi esposa para poder dormir juntos.

* * *

—Y bien, hijo. ¿Cuándo me fabricarás mi propio traje de Iron Man? Tu padre se hace viejo y no me caería nada mal una armadura como esa para el trabajo. —Bromeé con Liam, mientras servía los vasos con agua de naranja.

—En cuanto termine el mío, papá. —Respondió mi hijo con el mismo humor.

Claire observaba divertida a sus dos varones, mientras nuevamente volvía a servirme vegetales en el plato. Creo que omitir la ensalada durante la comida era un reto casi imposible en esta casa. Habíamos empezado a comer, cuando escuchamos entrar a Cleo acompañada de Simba que se quedó en la sala cerca de su propio sillón, mientras mi hija se apresuraba a lavarse las manos para sentarse a comer.

— ¿Por qué tan tarde? —Preguntó la matriarca a la menor de la familia, que se servía un filete y una buena porción de verduras.

—Hola a todos. —Saludó nuestra hija en tono de disculpa. —Lo siento, me quedé platicando con Miley después de la escuela. Apuesto a que no adivinan de lo que me enteré. —Dijo a la vez que tomaba asiento.

—Apuesto a que no lo sabemos. —Respondió con sarcasmo el primogénito de la familia.

Cleo le sacó la lengua a su hermano mayor y Claire los fulminó a ambos con la mirada. Desde muy pequeños, la pelirroja les había enseñado que no se grita en la mesa, y era una orden que a la fecha se cumplía. Lo que mamá pidiera, en automático se convertía en ley. Promesa vigente desde el día en que me casé con la tozuda Claire Redfield.

—Ian llegó hoy a la escuela con la nariz rota y con una buena parte del rostro inflamado. —Anunció como si se tratara de una increíble noticia.

— ¿Cómo pasó eso? —Preguntó mi esposa realmente interesada.

—Según Miley, la versión oficial es que después de que se fue al Bar de "J" con Megan, cuando estaba en el estacionamiento resbaló con una lata que estaba en el suelo y se estrelló contra la banqueta. ¿Pueden creerlo?

Claire levantó una ceja y mi hijo fue el primero en hablar.

—Técnicamente es imposible que te rompas la nariz al resbalar desde tan poca altura como lo es una banqueta, sin que siquiera puedas reaccionar y meter las manos para tratar de amortiguar el golpe. Y menos al caer de esa manera. La probabilidad es una entre mil. —Explicó el brillante Liam con argumentos sólidos. —Probablemente al fin alguien puso en su lugar a "Don soberbia adolescente" y sólo le da pena admitir lo que pasó.

—Puede ser. —Concedió la chiquilla a su hermano y continuó. —Lo importante aquí es que quien haya sido, más que lastimarle la nariz, le destruyó el ego a Ian. Ahora su nariz parece un gigante montículo inflamado.

Me mantuve indiferente al tema del chico de la nariz rota y continúe comiendo como sin nada, fingiendo que era ajeno a toda esa situación.

Al terminar de comer y limpiar la cocina, Liam se fue a sus clases a la Universidad y Cleo quedó de verse en casa de Karen para "estudiar" aunque seguramente lo único que harían era cotillear sobre la tunda que le habían dado al muchacho más presumido del Colegio. Entonces, Claire y yo nuevamente nos quedamos solos.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala acurrucados en el sillón mirando una serie policíaca cuando de repente, mi esposa preguntó:

—Leon, ¿tuviste algo que ver con la fractura de nariz de Ian Johnson?

— ¿Yo? No, amor. Claro que no. —Respondí sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Tan seguro como que el cielo es azul.

Claire se quedó mirándome fijamente y después volvió la vista a la pantalla para continuar viendo el programa y comiendo palomitas de mantequilla.

Estaba tomando una roseta de maíz cuando de repente mi esposa preguntó.

— ¿Recuerdas a la ex novia de Liam?

— ¿Cuál de todas? —Cuestioné sin prestar mucha atención.

—La europea, la que sólo estaba con él para pasar cálculo.

—Mmh… Sí la recuerdo. —Contesté recreando en mi mente la imagen de la jovencita que había sido novia de mi hijo el año pasado. — ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—Me dolió ver a mi hijo sufrir aquella vez por esa decepción. —Comentó sin dejar de mirar la televisión. —Pero creo que a ella le dolió más perder su hermosa cabellera.

Esa confesión me tomó por sorpresa. ¡Qué había hecho la ferviente madre!

— ¿Qué? —La interrogué viéndola directamente a los ojos.

—Ya sabes, James es mi estilista de cabecera desde hace años y me debía un favor, ella también frecuentaba el mismo salón de belleza. —Comentó tranquilamente mientras continuaba comiendo sus palomitas. —Además, su cabellera ni siquiera era rubia natural y la goma de mascar se pega muy fácil en el cabello.

No podía creer lo que mi esposa había hecho. Sabía que había estado sumamente molesta por lo que esa chica le había hecho a nuestro hijo, pero jamás creí que tomaría represalias. Siempre me llevaba un paso adelante. Claire Redfield, la terrible y vengadora Claire Redfield.

—No me arrepiento de nada. Es más, lo haría otra vez. —Dijo ante mi evidente silencio.

—Eres terrible. —Concluí moviendo la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Intenté contener una carcajada ante su cinismo y ante el nulo remordimiento de sus acciones, no vi caso el tener que seguir aparentando mi "intachable" comportamiento de anoche en el bar.

—Quizás si tuve un poco que ver con lo que pasó al tal Ian Johnson. —Admití encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella me sonrió y nos miramos con complicidad.

— ¿Esto nunca pasó? —Propuso con una mueca pícara.

—Ya lo olvidé, cariño. —Respondí gustoso mientras mi esposa colocaba su puño para chocarlo con el mío.

Le di un beso suave en los labios y continuamos mirando nuestra serie favorita.

Sin duda, ser agente del gobierno había sido toda una aventura, pero ser esposo y ser padre, era lo más entretenido y también lo mejor que me había sucedido en la vida.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Muchachos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Me da mucho gusto por fin poder publicar el spin off de "Vivir por ella" ese de que tanto les hablé y que espero les haya gustado. Les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que me han dado como autora y el buen recibimiento que le han dado a mis historias. Por cuestiones académicas me ausentaré un ratito por aquí, pero no mucho, esas historias no se actualizarán solas. No duden que no dejaré de trabajar en esto, aún debo acabar muchas historias, y programar las nuevas. Sólo pido un poco más de paciencia que la habitual.

Gracias por todo amigos, cualquier duda, opinión, crítica o sugerencia, son libres de expresarse en los reviews, o también respondo mensajes privados. Si mis historias les han agradado pueden seguirme también en mis redes sociales para que estemos más cerca, en mi fanpage en Facebook "Light of Moon 12" o en mi perfil de Deviantart bajo el mismo nombre. :)

Y mi último comercial, no olviden darse una vuelta por "Ordainetan" mi colaboración al lado de mi hermana del mal GeishaPax, y "Accidentally in law", fic supervisado por mi querida Geisha, un aplauso para ella.

Bien mis amigos, me despido, nos estaremos leyendo. :)

Atentamente:

Su amiga y vecina escritora _Light of Moon 12._


End file.
